Fallen Goddess
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Alison Charmore looses everything in a single act of hatred by humans. Alison is Aeron; Celtic goddess of war and vengence. Eons ago she fell from her Pantheon. Her blood created the first vampires. Eric is helping her find the humans responsible.


**Fallen Goddess**

**Chapter 1**

_Toronto, Ontario, Canada_

_ September 1st, current year._

The hour was nearly early morning. The city although never really quiet; seemed to be resting. As if the city needed to sleep before the chaos of the daytime. But it was this time; the night-time, when people like her lived their lives.

The mournful tune of _Stay_ by _Miley Cyrus_ was on repeat as it started at the beginning again. She couldn't remember starting the song. But it must have happened when she accidently grabbed the Ipod remote; instead of her cell phone.

At one point in life her name had Aeron Chalice. But that life was dead now; she was dead now. Or at least that what people thought. Instead of dying; she had taken a new identity. A new lifestyle and a new beginning. Her name now: Alison Charmore.

Only five people in the world knew who and what she used to be. Now, she was just a wealthy, late-twenties woman with a husband and son. At least, she had been until tonight. But now her husband and child were dead.

The only comfort she had now was the cold revenge she nurtured inside. It had started as a cold sliver of reality. In the hours since; it had grown to a frozen all-encompassing purpose. It was the only thing she could hang on to. This revenge was all that kept her from cutting her wrists, again. Or taking too many pills again. Revenge is what made her heart beat now. She felt almost normal for a change. Revenge was something she was familiar with. This was an emotion she could handle; she could turn her feelings outward and act as her nature demanded. Not love; the love of her life was gone. As was her humanity and compassion.

Hours had passed since the phone call. With only this song for company. She hadn't moved from the bed. She still held the cell phone in her right hand. The tears had stopped hours ago. There was only so much water she could expel before her body stopped. But the ache in her chest; the shattered feeling of her heart, those still felt fresh. The deep, soul-cutting, gut-clenching sorrow was still running its course through her.

It was only the steady dull thud of her heartbeat; that told her she was alive. Nothing else felt real. Had she blinked at all? She couldn't remember and her brain was too shocked to try.

In her hand; the phone buzzed before the theme for the _Terminator_ movies began. She stared at the screen watching for the caller ID to show the name. Her tears started again. This was not the person she wanted to talk to. But the one voice she wanted to hear; she would never hear again.

With a shaking hand; she pressed the button and put the phone to her ear.

She spoke with a solid, confident tone. "Alison here,"

"Oh, thank god!" The woman gasped on the other end.

Anger slipped from her control. "God had nothing to do with it!" She snapped viciously. "What do you want, Mara?"

The woman paused, "Is something..." She stopped; there was a long pause. Aeron did nothing to rush her. "Oh, shit, you've heard the news." Her voice grew soft with emotion. "I hadn't realized; I mean, well I thought...I just didn't think they would call you."

Rage took over. "Of course they fucking called me!" Aeron snapped viciously. "They were my family you dumb shit." She angrily ended the call and considered throwing the phone away.

Instead she threw back the covers and got out of bed. Anger propelled her to the closet. She threw clothes blindly into her duffle bag. Walking out of the closet; she stared at her desk. Did she dare? Without waiting for an answer; she crossed to the desk. Grabbed her laptop and paused. She stared at the top drawer. They said to only contact them in an emergency. Surely, this qualified?

Yanking open the top drawer; she pulled out the slim, narrow, leather zipper case. Turning, she left the room and rushed to the door. Jamming her bare feet into the first shoes she saw; she picked up her keys and opened the front door. She slammed it shut behind her; with no regard for her neighbours. Making her way down the hall; she worked on her cell phone. Using her thumb; she scanned through the list of contacts. Her heart ached at the sight of her husband's cell number. She felt her heart shatter when she saw her son's cell phone number. They would never again call her. Forcing herself, to scan past those numbers, she found the one she wanted. Pressing the call button; she put the phone to her ear.

While she waited for the call to connect; she pressed the button for the elevator. After a few rings a sleepy male voice answered. The British accent was thick because he was still half-asleep.

"Good morning, Aeron." Yes, he used her previous name. "What can I do for you?" Despite being woken from a solid sleep; the man was polite. As if her call was the single most important one in the world. But then; that's what she paid him for.

"Morning James; have the plane ready in an hour." She told him flatly.

"Certainly." No questions; no excuses. "Anything else?"

The elevator doors opened; Aeron stared at the empty box that awaited her. "Set the course for..." She paused. Did she dare? "Set our course for New Orleans and arrange a car for me."

"I will meet you at the airport in an hour. The car will be waiting at our destination." James ended the call.

Aeron stepped on to the elevator. The doors slid shut quietly behind her. The ride to the parkcade was brief. She stepped off, walked down a short hall and had to pause. She punched in a code on the lock and the door popped open. Pulling the door aside, she rushed out to the lot. Most of her neighbours were sleeping at this hour; so the lot was full. Aeron didn't pause at the sea of expensive, imported automobiles. She walked blindly to her own car and unlocked the doors with the button her key chain.

Sliding behind the wheel; she took a moment. The soft Italian leather seats welcomed her. She stared at the logo emblazoned on the steering wheel. Aeron hadn't always lived in a penthouse condo. She hadn't always driven a Lamborghini. In fact there was a time, when she wasn't sure she'd live to see the next dawn.

In a single night her whole life had changed. There were times when she barely recognized herself anymore. Even her name: Aeron. There were only a handful of people in the world who used it. Two of the five were now dead. The two most important people in her world were dead. Murdered by fearful, stupid humans. Now, she had to get revenge for them.

Aeron drove out of the garage. To her left, Lake Ontario glittered in the pre-dawn hours of morning. The sun wasn't up yet. But one could feel the shift in the city. The slow stretch of activity as it moved from slumber to high-activity. Even at this early hour; those who were finishing the Third Shift; were still out on the roads, still working at the 24-hour stores.

But she wasn't doing any of those things. As she drove; she plotted revenge.

_New Orleans, Louisiana._

It was high noon in Louisiana. The heat was thick with humidity and it threatened to consume her. But somehow, the heat held back that last final bit. It didn't burn her alive as it wanted to do. Instead it sucked the energy from her. It burned along her exposed skin; causing it to itch and hurt.

Aeron shoved a hand through her thick hair; shoving her curls off her face. She hadn't cut her hair in years. It hung well past her hips; which she liked. There weren't many things she liked about herself today; but her hair was one of her favourite features.

Aeron adjusted the fit of her light cotton t-shirt. The neon yellow fabric was out of place for her mood. But then, she hadn't been thinking when she packed. She tugged at the thin cotton fabric. There was a time when owning, let alone wearing, this color had been a joke. Her clothes were always black; from head to toe.

But then she'd changed her identity, left her old life and moved on. Royce, her now dead husband, had encouraged her to wear more colors. This t-shirt had been one he had picked for her. It had been her favourite.

"Aeron," James came off the last step from the stairs leading to the plane, pausing next to her. "Shall I wait for your return?"  
She shook her head. Her dark, thick locks fell across her face. "No James, I will be a few days. Take the plane and go back to Toronto. I'll call you if I need you."

He arched a brow at the response. "If?"

She nodded; and headed off toward the rental car. Her luggage had already been transferred to the car. Aeron could feel James watching her as she walked away. He didn't stop her or argue with the order. That was one of the reasons she had kept him as her employee. That and the man had more than earned his place in her trust.

Aeron shook her head as she unlocked the door and stepped inside. Settling into the seat; she took a moment to locate all the controls. She was used to driving a sports car. This was a different model of sports car; different controls in different places.

With the sun high in the sky; she drove through the congested streets of New Orleans. Everywhere she looked there were advertisements for vampires. Vampire businesses; vampire souvenirs; vampires, vampires...always vampires.

Of all the things that had changed in the world since her time; vampires had always remained the one constant. Strangely enough, a handful had managed to become her friends. Timeless, like her, they helped ease the passage of endless years.

Aeron couldn't help but feel disgusted at the world around her. Vampires were her friends; but they were also predators. She wasn't ever going to forget they were hunters first, friends second.

There was a time when the world didn't know about vampires. It had been better that way. Humans were stupid enough when left their imaginations. Now, they had actual vampires to comprehend. Humans just weren't smart enough as a whole, to react intelligently. Humans were fearful, stupid cattle. They lined up for things like the Fellowship of the Sun. Asking, no, begging God to keep them safe. Aeron shook head to keep the anger in check. She'd seen enough of what humans could do with God's help...the memories made her shudder, but she refused to let them surface. For now, she had to focus on getting revenge for her family. Later, she would wage war with humans as a whole.

It didn't take her long to navigate out of the city. Glancing at the digital clock on the dashboard, she did a quick calculation. She would reach Shreveport just after nightfall. That's if she drove really slowly and stopped frequently along the way. Not that she wanted to do that. She wanted to spill the blood of her son's murderer. She wanted to hack apart the person who killed her husband.

Aeron kept driving. She put the top down on the convertible; the warm sun glistened off her dark, espresso-coloured curls. They caught the breeze and fluttered around her head. Reaching with one hand; she scanned through the radio stations and found one that caught her interest. Turing up the volume; she let the music carry her down the highway.

Two hours into the drive; she pulled off into a rest-stop. Leaving the music on; she cut the engine and sat in the car. She was debating whether to eat or not, when her cell phone went off. It startled her; so she jumped. Quickly, she dug the phone from her hip pocket; the caller id was hidden. She frowned. There were less than a handful of people who would call her. Two of them were dead; one wasn't going to call unless the world was ending. And the other two didn't care about her to call.

More curious the anything, she answered. "Hello?"

"Aeron," The sexy male voice was unmistakable.

"Eric Northman," She smiled as she rested her left arm on the door, "You're still using Northman, aren't you?"

"Of course I am." He chuckled softly.

"Why aren't you asleep?" She asked lightly.

His voice held a note of sorrow. "I heard about Riddick and Ianin. I called to offer my services."

She smiled; it was real and genuine. It helped to mask the twist of pain in her chest. She chuckled lightly. "I am actually on my way to see you."

There was a moment of quiet. "Where are you?"

Aeron glanced around, "Some road-stop thing, I am about four hours from you."

"Four hours?" He teased lightly, "Are you walking from New Orleans?"

She laughed again, "Heavens no, I haven't walked since Henry Ford let me test-drive the Model-T."

"Then stop wasting time. We have much to do and enough time has passed." His voice was dark and serious.

That sobered her. Trust Eric to snap her back into battle-mode. Her voice was serious with death when she spoke. "I am leaving now, expect me in two hours."

Aeron didn't bother to say good-bye. She hung up, threw the car into reverse. With expert handling she kept the car at full speed; spun it around and headed back to the highway. She didn't care about her speed as she raced toward Shreveport.

_Shreveport, LA_

_Fangtasia_

Aeron was fascinated at the decor of the bar/nightclub. Eric seemed to be mocking his kind. Posters of comical slogans, souvenir signs and other tourist trappings filled the red and black painted area.

Standing next to the bar; she ran her hand along the glossy, smooth surface. It was cold to the touch. The bar was kept as cold as a refrigerator. The cold didn't effect her in the least. With her exposure to sunlight she was overheated. The cold interior was refreshing and helped her feel better. The nausea in her stomach was lessening with each passing minute.

Aeron paused as she studied the poster of former President Bush as a vampire; holding the Statue of Liberty captive as he bent to bite her. The dark humor in it made her chuckle and she grinned.

"Lady Aeron, the sound of my deepest desires." A seductive voice whispered from behind her.

She turned, and had to look up, way up. Eric Northman stood a good six feet four inches. A full foot taller than she was. The view was worth the effort required. The former Viking warrior-prince, was breathtakingly gorgeous. Indeed, of all the men she had met in her life, Eric Northman was by far one of the most appealing.

She smiled gently at him, "Your hair is much shorter." She reached up and gently brushed her fingers through the blonde locks. They were damp from a recent shower. She met his blue eyes; holding her wrist next to his cheek.

Eric turned his face toward her wrist, inhaling her scent. His fangs snapped down; he met her eyes again.

Aeron nodded. He gently clasped her wrist and bit into her wrist. She gasped, more from pleasure then pain. It was sharp and only lasted a moment. The sensation of him feeding on her made her shudder. Eric pulled back after a few swallows. He licked the wounds and they closed and the skin was smooth.

"Thank you, Lady Aeron." His voice was soft with hunger. "As always, your blood is the rarest perfection."

She lowered her arm to her side. "I like your poster." She glanced over his broad shoulder. "I very much approve."

Eric smiled a touch shy. "I thought of you when I hung it."

Aeron turned away from him; glancing around the rest of the club. Eric stood where he was, watching.

"Where is Pam?" She asked lightly. Turning her focus to the throne-like chair on the stage.

"Pam is sleeping. I wanted to speak with you privately." Eric moved on silent feet as he closed the distance between them. He gently put his hands on her shoulders. He made no move to turn her around.

Aeron was quiet for a long moment. "I came to you; perhaps I made a mistake. This doesn't involve you either. This is my fight; my...war."

Eric turned her then; she stared up at him. "Aeron," Gently, he cupped her face with both hands. "Listen to me. I am one of the few vampires that know the truth. About you; and all the rest of it. I am here to help you because I owe you. I want to help you."

Aeron turned her face away from him; Eric let her go. She crossed her arms and moved closer to the stage. "You speak of things that are no longer relevant."

Eric couldn't help the annoyance in his voice. "Since when did you believe the humans? You are not a monster, Aeron. You are a force of nature; just as I am. As all vampires are."

She shook her head. "If you really knew the history of who I was; then you would not say things like that."

He blurred himself to stand in front of her. She didn't even flinch when he put his arms around her. His voice was a soft whisper; barely audible. Still she heard him. "Godric told of your true identity. He told me the truth, Aeron."

She closed her eyes at the mention of Eric's Maker. "I was heartbroken to hear of his death. He was a very good friend. I am sorry for your loss Eric."

He shook his head; holding off the urge to weep. "Don't be sorry. Right now, it's important to remind you of who you are."

Aeron shook her head. Turning away from him, she crossed to the stage and climbed the steps. She came to stand beside the giant throne. She ran her fingers over the layers of fur pelts. They were silk and cool under her fingertips. Beneath them; she felt the course pattern of wood crafted into a frame.

She sighed; crossing her arms around herself. Looking over to Eric she drew in a breath. "I am not a goddess anymore, Eric."

He came to stand across from her; the throne between them. "Perhaps not a goddess; but you will always be the Mother of Vampires. Your fall from the Pantheon; your blood on the lips of your enemies; created the first vampires. Godric, me, all of our kind, owe you."

She smiled gently at him. "So passionate, aren't you Viking?"

He stood a little taller. "Are you so human that you have forgotten your true nature?"

Aeron fixed a glare on him. She could feel the emotions that had been locked away; push their way through. Her eyes showed the anger she felt toward her loss. The rage about her family's murder. But more then that; she felt her powers tingle through her blood. Granted, they were a mere fraction of what she once had; but it was still enough. She was still enough of a Goddess even though she was trapped in a human body.

Eric smiled gently. As he watched, her dark green eyes flared to brilliant electric emerald. Around her body; a glow of power seemed to fill the air. He could feel the subtle shift of power around her. Eric grinned as he felt the brush of her true self against his body. He held out a hand; his skin tingled as the power washed over his outstretched fingers.

He met those burning green eyes. "You are a fallen goddess, Aeron. But you are still the mother of us all. Your Pantheon though they were cursing you. But in a way, they gave you the ultimate in vengeance. Your blood, no matter how diluted flows through every vampire in the world. Your quest for revenge is one that I am glad to be part of."

Aeron drew in a deep breath; it shuddered all the way to her toes. "Eric, I do not want anyone knowing...the truth. I haven't lived all these millennia because vampires knew the truth. My survival depends on secrecy. Godric was the only vampire to know the truth. He's dead. But there is you." She paused, letting the quiet made her next words serious. "Yyou cannot speak a word of it anyone. Not ever." She met his eyes; peering deep into their blue depths. "Do you understand me?"

Eric nodded solemnly. "The words will never leave my lips again."

She sighed heavily; rubbing a hand across her face. It struck her as a very human gesture. Pausing the action; she looked at her hand for a long moment. "This is the same hand I've had all my life." She paused again; before squeezing her eyes shut and rubbing them gently. "There are times when I hate this existence."

Eric nodded, "I am familiar with the feeling."

She shook her head, "Sometimes I miss..." She stopped herself. "Eric, you should sleep. I will look around town until nightfall."

Aeron stepped off the stage; heading for the door. Eric blurred himself and blocked her path. He didn't touch her; but he stood his ground. Aeron paused, arching a brow in surprise.

"You are most welcome to stay." His voice was gentle. "I would be honoured if you would stay with us."

She smiled gently, "Many thanks, Viking. But I have am too restless to wait for the darkness. I need to be active."

Eric glanced over his shoulder at the door. "But the sunlight, it will make you sick."

"I am a goddess, Eric. I can handle it." She stepped around him and headed to the door. Once there, she paused and glanced back. "But thank you. I will accept your offers."

He turned, facing her. "Which ones?"

"You are welcome to join me on the quest of vengeance. And, I will stay with you if that is your wish."

Eric nodded, "I am grateful to you."

Aeron moved to leave; but turned back one last time. "Eric, it is I who am grateful. You have done what no one has in countless millennia." She smiled, "You have reminded me of who...no, what I am." She smiled gently at him, "For that, I am grateful to you." She nodded and pushed open the door.

Sunlight poured around her; Eric flinched but knew he was safe. He was several feet away from the door. He watched as Aeron left the club and the door thudded heavily behind her. He sighed; looking at his hands. His skin still tingled with the power they had touched. He flexed his fingers a little. If she could cause this kind of reaction as a fallen goddess; it made him shudder to think of what she used to do before the fall.

He turned away; making his way to his office. Once there he stretched out on the new leather couch; tucked his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. He fell asleep dreaming of ancient battles; and a beautiful warrior goddess.


End file.
